Sinä ja hän
by Lizlego
Summary: Jossain vaiheessa, ehkä noin muutama vuosi ennen Voldemortin tuhoa, Lily miettii kahta rakastamaansa miestä ja niin edelleen.


Title: Sinä ja hän  
Author: Lizlego  
Genre: romance/angst  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Lily/?, Lily/James  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling omistaa Harry Potterin ja sen hahmot.  
Summary: Jossain vaiheessa, ehkä noin muutama vuosi ennen Voldemortin tuhoa, Lily miettii kahta rakastamaansa miestä ja niin edelleen.  
  
Makaan valveilla vuoteessani ja katson, kuinka hän nukkuu. Minun Jamesini. Minun rakas Jamesini. Hänen kiharat hiuksensa laskeutuvat sekaisina tyynylle, ja hänen suupielillään hyppii hymy. Hän näkee miellyttävää unta. Toivon, että voisin jakaa hänen ilonsa, hänen tyytyväisyytensä, mutta minun ajatukseni kulkevat sinun luoksesi. Miettivät kasvojasi ja viime sanojasi, jotka minulle kiireessä lausuit: "_Huomenna samaan aikaan, Lily_." Minä odotan paluuta luoksesi, käsivarsillesi. Niille minä tunnen kuuluvani, vaikka tiedän rakastavani Jamesia. Sinua minä rakastan vielä enemmän. Sinun vuoksesi minä tekisin kaikkeni, vielä enemmän kuin Jamesin vuoksi. Jos sinä vain sallisit sen. Tiedän, että sinä välität minusta. Että rakastat minua. Et vain uskalla tarttua rakkauteesi, koska pelkäät sitä. Enkä minä uskalla päästää irti Jamesista, vaikka petän häntä. Olemme molemmat heikkoja, sinä ja minä.  
  
Yön tunnit kuluvat, mutta en voi nukahtaa. Kuvittelen millaista meillä voisi olla yhdessä, sinulla ja minulla. Me voisimme olla onnellisia. Tehdä lapsia ja kasvattaa niitä yhdessä. Minä tiedän, että sinä pidät lapsista, vaikket koskaan sitä minulle ole myöntänytkään. Sinä pelkäät perustaa perhettä menneisyytesi, omien vanhempiesi takia. He vahingoittivat sinua syvästi, mutta sinä et olisi samanlainen omille lapsillesi. Sinulla on lempeä sydän. Minä tunnen sen.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa torkahdan ja kun herään, aamu on valjennut. Nousen, pukeudun aamutakkiin ja laitan aamiaista minulle ja Jamesille. Hän on hyvällä tuulella ja hänen suunsa käy vilkkaasti koko aamiaisen ajan. Minä rakastan hänen loppumatonta energiaansa, vilkasta mielikuvitustaan ja huumoriaan. Rakastan niitä todella, mutta en malta odottaa, että näen taas sinut. Noustessamme ylös pöydästä hän suutelee minua niin kiihkeästi, että painaudun pöytää vasten. Hän vitsailee sillä, että jos hänellä olisi enemmän aikaa, hän kaataisi minut sen päälle ja rakastelisimme siinä. En voi kieltää, etten pitäisi ajatuksesta. Hän rakastaa minua.  
  
Mutta sitten hän lähtee töihin ja minä ajattelen taas vain sinua. Mietin, mitä sinä teet juuri nyt ja ajatteletko sinä minua niin kuin minä sinua. Et koskaan suostu puhumaan tulevaisuuden suunnitelmistasi. Sinä sanot, että elät ainoastaan tässä ja nyt, päivä kerrallaan pohtimatta menneisyyttä tai tulevaisuutta. Minä luulen, että valehtelet, mutta et minulle vaan itsellesi. Et uskalla tutkia sisimpääsi, koska pelkäät sitä mitä haluat. Sinä et tahdo haluta mitään, koska haluaminen tuottaa kipua.  
  
Pesen astiat ja pyyhin pölyt huonekalujen pinnalta pohtien lähes hämmästellen kuinka väärässä James onkaan sinun suhteesi ollut. Hän ei ole koskaan ymmärtänyt, mitä elämä voi pahimmillaan olla enkä minäkään kai ymmärtänyt. Aluksi. Sinä et tehnyt asioita helpoiksi itsellesi etkä muille. Sinä työnsit ihmiset pois, mutta minä opin näkemään ilmeettömän kuoresi alle. Sirius tietämättään auttoi minua siinä. Hän puhui kerran omasta lapsuudestaan, kotinsa kylmyydestä, ja siitä, miten hänen on vaikea sitoutua kehenkään tai uskoa rakkauteen. Hän avautui minulle ja meistä tuli sen jälkeen läheisemmät. Hän myös sai minut näkemään sinut.   
  
Aamupäivä laahaa hitaasti eteenpäin. Minä pukeudun valkoiseen polvipituiseen hihattomaan mekkooni, jonka helmojen hulmuamisesta sinä niin pidät ja joka oli ylläni, kun ensi kertaa suutelimme. Se päivä muutti kaiken. Kylmä kohteliaisuus tai pilkkakirveen heitto vaihtui sukkeluuksiksi, hyväntuuliseksi sananvaihdoksi ja lopulta ruumiinkieleksi. Rakkaudeksi. Me osuimme tahattomasti samoihin paikkoihin kunnes emme enää tahtoneet jättää tapaamistamme pelkän sattuman varaan.  
  
Tasan kahdeltatoista lähden liikkeelle. Kesäpäivä on lämmin ja Lontoon kadut ovat ruuhkaisia, mutta niiden meteli tuntuu vain rauhoittavan minua. Tiedän, että vain vähän matkan päässä minusta, sinä kävelet myös ihmisvilinän keskellä. Saatan nähdä sinut. Pukeutuneena tummiin vaatteisiin kuten tavallisestikin. Et suostu muuttamaan tottumustasi enkä minä sitä pyydäkään. Jästimaailmassa tapaaminen oli puoleltasi suuri myönnytys enkä minäkään siitä iloinen ole, mutta velhomaailman ympyrät ovat kovin pienet ja joku voisi saada meidät kiinni. Sitä me emme halua. Me haluamme säilyttää tämän salaisuutenamme.  
  
Halpa ja karu hotellihuone ei masenna minua hetkeäkään, mutta ahdistun nähdessäni, ettet ole vielä paikalla. Tavallisesti sinä olet aina ajoissa, jo odottamassa minua, ja minä voin sukeltaa suoraan syliisi, rusentaa itseni sinua vasten ja suudella polttavia huuliasi. Voin sivellä kaulasi kalpeaa ja pehmeää, ja ajellun leukasi hieman karheaa ihoa sormillani. Voin tuntea kuuman kielesi hampaitani ja omaa kieltäni vasten ja kätesi takamuksillani ja niskassani. Mutta nyt sinä olet myöhässä ja minä istuudun yksin kapealle vuoteelle. Odotan tunnin, sitten kaksi. Menetän toivoni. Et tulisikaan enää. Nousen antautuneena, mutta silloin huoneen ovi avautuu ja seisot edessäni. Pukeutuneena mustiin kangashousuihin ja mustaan paitaan aivan niin kuin arvelin. Yönmustat hiuksesi reunustavat aavemaisen kalpeita kasvojasi.  
  
"Lily..." Kuiskaat nimeni karhealla äänellä ja tiedän, etten tahdo kuulla, mitä sanottavaa sinulla on. Juoksen luoksesi ja suutelen sinua. Vastahakoisesti kätesi kohoavat sulkemaan minut syleilyynsä ja huulesi painautuvat tiukemmin omiani vasten. Mutta vain hetkeksi. Sitten ne ovat menneet ja sinä seisot ikkunan luona tuijottaen minua niin synkästi että minua palelee.  
  
"Olen tehnyt valintani." Sanot ilmeettömästi. Kasvoillasi on naamio, joka pelottaa minua.   
  
"Minkä valinnan?" Kysyn, vaikka jo arvaan vastauksesi. Jotenkin olen onnistunut pitämään ne ajatukset poissa mielestäni. Jotenkin olen ajatellut, että sinä olet erilainen kuin ystäväpiirisi tai sukulaisesi. Olen kuvitellut, että olet samanlainen kuin Sirius, ja luullut, että pystyisit kääntämään selkäsi pimeydelle ja valitsemaan sen reitin, mikä on oikein.  
  
"Olen liittynyt pimeyden lordin kannattajiin." Vastaat vahvistaen kaikki pelkoni.  
  
"Mutta miksi?" Kysyn tuntien kyynelten kirveltävän silmissäni. Sinä et ensin vastaa ja minä tunnen vihani heräävän. "Miksi?" Toistan uudelleen kysymykseni ja ääneni värisee inhosta ja pettymyksestä.  
  
"Siksi, että olen heikko. Siksi, että se lähettää sinut pois luotani ja siksi, että se saa sinut vihaamaan minua." Vastaat kylmyyttä teeskennellen, mutta silmäsi hehkuvat nyt epätoivoa, inhoa ja raivoa. Samoja tunteita, jotka polttavat omaa sisintäni.  
  
"Idiootti!" Sähähdän sinulle kyyneleet poskilleni valuen ja sinä harppaat raivostuneena eteeni. Tartut ranteisiini niin rajusti että pelkään sinun murskaavan luuni.  
  
"Mitä meillä voisi koskaan olla, Lily? Sinä et koskaan jätä Jamesia vuokseni! Minä tiedän sen ja sinä tiedät sen!" Huudat ja silmissäsi on mielipuolen katse. Sinä olet väärässä. Sinä tiedät sen, mutta silti panet kaiken minun syykseni. Minä säälin sinua. Minä vihaan sinua. Minä rakastan sinua.  
  
"Se ei ole totta!" Kiljun vasten kasvojasi ja riuhdon irti ranteitani, mutta turhaan.   
  
"Mikset sitten ole jo jättänyt häntä?" Sinä kysyt lähes kuiskaten. Huulesi melkein koskettavat huuliani ja katseesi läpäisee minut sieluuni asti. "Koska sinä rakastat häntä ja haluat hänet siinä missä minutkin." Vastaat puolestani etkä anna minulle mahdollisuutta puhua vaan suutelet minua. Lujasti ja lämpimästi. Irrotat otteesi ranteistani ja pyyhit kyyneleet poskiltani. Yritän paeta, mutta jalkani eivät suostu liikuttamaan minua. Minä vain seison siinä vastaten hämmentyneenä suudelmaasi, tuntien ruumiisi lämmön lohduttavan minua jopa nyt, järkytyksessäni.  
"Olet väärässä." Saan kuiskattua, kun irrottaudut suudelmastamme ja aiot kääntyä pois. Minä pysäytän sinut tarttumalla käsivarteesi, mutta sinä pudistat vain päätäsi.  
  
"Ei, minä olen oikeassa, Lily, enkä minä voi elää näin." Toteat hiljaa katsomatta minua silmiin ja pelko iskee mieleeni.  
  
"Ei...tämä ei voi päättyä näin." Minä anon päästämättä irti käsivarrestasi ja pakottaen sinut kääntymään takaisin minuun päin ja katsomaan minuun.  
  
"Se on jo päättynyt, Lily. Me olemme nyt vihollisia." Sanot tunteettomasti, ravistaudut irti otteestani ja poistut huoneesta ennen kuin ehdin pysäyttää sinut uudelleen. Maailma silmieni edessä pyörii, kierähtää päälaelleen ja muuttuu hämäräksi. Sinä olet mennyt. Minun tilaisuuteni saada sinut on iäksi poissa. Istuudun alas sängylle ja tuijotan sitä vastapäätä olevaa seinää tyhjin silmin. En itke, kyyneleet ovat ulottumattomissani.  
  
Jossakin syvällä itsessäni ymmärrän, että olit oikeassa, vaikken pysty sitä myöntämään. Minä petin itseäni kuvittelemalla, että sinä et uskaltanut tarttua rakkauteesi. Todellisuudessa se olin minä, joka en uskaltanut tarttua omaan rakkauteeni, koska minulla on jo James ja koska minä rakastan häntä. Koska minä halusin sekä sinut että hänet.  
  
Fin.


End file.
